This invention relates to an improvement for light emitting diode holders, and in particular for light emitting diode holders of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,722, which issued to the same inventor as the inventor of this invention and which is assigned to the same assignee as the assignee of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,722 describes a light emitting diode holder made of resilient plastic material that is molded into a one-piece cyindrical shaped body having a central bore configured to receive a light emitting diode. A flange is formed at one end of the cylindrical body to hold the diode holder about an aperture in a panel. A pair of resilient legs having snap-over retaining shoulders are formed axially of the cylindrical body for engaging the panel on the opposite side of the flange to secure the diode holder in the aperture. A second pair of longer leg portions are formed axially of the body and include snap-over shoulders for receiving flange at the base of the light emitting diode to secure the light emitting diode in the holder.
In using a light emitting diode holder of the type described in the Bury patent, it has been found that an axial inwardly directed force on the LED causes the longer legs to lose their gripping force on the LED and the LED is then dislodged from the LED holder. This invention is directed to an improvement to correct this problem.